Smart phone are not really smart as it lacks users, environmental and context awareness, lacks autonomous—mobility, orientation and rotation to sense the environment in all possible direction and accordingly proactively alert and interact with the environmental users, objects, scenarios and critical situations. With the existing market designs users have to be watchful and check their mobile devices every time for the missed parameters. Missed—Calls, messages, mails, calendar could be a missed opportunity. Also users are forced to take the wireless mobile device to check missed or unattended parameters. As the present alerting systems lacks user and environmental awareness, when the wireless mobile device alerts the user regarding important or critical calls, messages, mails, schedule task, calendar, meeting and if the user is not available generally the application will stop alerting in a particular time (which works irrespective of user presence), where as in these scenarios due to the unavailability of a proactive interface, the users are made to wait till they pick up their mobile to check for missed parameters even though the users are back and available in the wireless mobile device environment. So even when the user is available or within the scope of the wireless mobile device, the wireless mobile device won't alert the user regarding the unattended parameters which sometimes could lead to loss of users valuable time in critical situations. Limitations with the best alerting system currently available in market—Smart Alert—which only alerts when the wireless mobile device is picked up by vibrating. But when the user is back it is not a must and we cannot expect the user to pick up the wireless mobile devices and user might be available near the wireless mobile device and focusing on others. Missed—Calls, messages, mails, calendar could be a Missed Opportunity. With the existing designs in the market users have to be watchful and check their mobile devices every time for the missed parameters. Users are forced to take the wireless mobile device to check missed or unattended parameters.
Dependency on wearable computing devices—It is highly difficult to wear a computing devices all the time [day and night] to keep updated and also this could affect the comfort level of users. Also due to limited battery resource on wearable computing devices users are forced to recharge and maintain battery which in turn increases the burden in device maintenance. So users are forced to depend on wearable computing devices to keep them updated. Blind Interaction I Lack of context awareness and real personalization with present Voice interaction and intelligent personal assistant systems. Users differ with varying expectations and requirement I But persistently addressing all the users commonly doesn't always makes sense. None of the Voice interaction and intelligent personal assistant systems for mobile devices works by looking at the user's face. Also they don't have a feature to real personalized user interaction which makes more sense instead of blindly interacting with the any user in the same way.